NejiHina Collection
by Kyaki
Summary: NejiHina. Prompts Ive taken up on LJ. Ratings dont really vary. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Boiling Point

_**Boiling Point**_  
Community/challenge: 52flavours -- #39. The need to hold still  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Boiling Point  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Hinata, Neji  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: Hyuugacest, fluff.

-

It's Neji's presence that makes her antsy. Its always been that way. Even after he forgave the main branch, after he decided that it wouldn't hurt to befriend Hinata, after she'd gained enough courage to admit to herself what she was feeling.

For the time, though, she realizes that she needs to try to stay still. One fidget, one small movement that shows she isn't completely sure of herself, and he'll notice. She wants him to know that shes confident, that she's strong and beleives in herself, and the choices she makes.

She knows she's made the right decision, and, when his lips finally descend upon hers years of timid glances and uncertainty boils down into one simple kiss.


	2. Transparent

_**Transparent**_  
Community/challenge: 52flavours - 13. Dreams of the impossible  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Transparent  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Hinata, Neji  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: This is not my views on Hinata so much as it is her own on herself and those around her. Things may not be the same way she views them; maybe Hiashi and Neji do notice, but she's the one who fails to see that, due to her belittlement of herself.

-

"Neji-niisan... father..." The names were light on her lips.

It was not loud enough to interrupt their training. She watched them from the porch, blurs of blue and tan, and then they jumped back for breath before springing into the fight once more. Hinata was invisible.

Neji sparred with her father always, now, and she couldn't help but wish it was her. If it was her, if she had the acknowledgement of her father, it would be truly wonderful.

While her eyes were locked on Hiashi, maybe hoping he'd realize she was there, she made sure to keep Neji in her sight, too. He was lucky. Her father saw _him_, saw _Hanabi_, but not her. Still, Neji wanted more-- he wanted to defy his fate, to break free of the ties the main branch had held him down with.

Her eyes reflected the small bit of bitterness she held--he had more freedom than she did sometimes-- and her fists clenched underneath the tray she was holding. The motion set it off balance; she managed to save both cups, though the contents of one was lost. She sighed, turning back to go inside, and leaving the tray, that was still echoing its cry after falling, where it was. The tea was her excuse to watch the fights, and she needed more.

Hiashi didn't even see Hinata leave, and Neji had more important things to worry about.


	3. Stargazing

_**Stargazing**_  
Community/challenge: 52flavours - 51. Will you get your wish?  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Stargazing  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Hinata, Neji  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: n/a

-

"Hinata-sama...?"

The shoji screen behind her slid open, but she didn't turn around. She was sitting by the garden, feet hanging off the wooden path on the outline. She leaned her shoulder and head against a beam as he sometimes saw Tenten do, staring up at the darkened sky.

It seemed as if she were going to ignore his presence completely, but she finally said, in a quiet voice, "Yes, Neji-niisan?"

"Hiashi-sama wanted to know why you didn't come to dinner." While Neji wasn't allowed to eat in the main hall with the members not of his branch of the family, Hiashi called him over and told his nephew to ask in his place.

"Oh, is that all?" Her voice was still soft; she sounded a bit distracted, if anything. He nodded--she didn't see it--and watched as her head tilted away from the beam as she searched for an answer. "I didn't feel like it."

He didnt expect such a thing from her, and certainly couldnt tell Hiashi 'oh, well, she just didn't feel like going'. Hiashi was playing host for a few village elders and officials that night, and to say what she had, well, he thought there had to be more to it. "You... 'didn't _feel_ like going'?" he repeated slowly, unsure.

"No. I didn't." She let her head fall back to the beam before patting the spot next to her, offering Neji the chance to sit. He did, and she continued, eyes locked above with her voice soft as ever. "All they speak of is politics... I don't like to go because I'm certain father is going to choose Hanabi as his heir; what they talk about really is none of my business."

He was about to argue, but saw that she was smiling upwards, and grew curious as to why this didn't bother her. "Hinata-sama--"

"Look, Neji-niisan, a shooting star," she pointed out, interrupting him. He followed her extended arm, showing where it was, and watched her pull her hand back as she put it under her chin with the other one, closing her eyes. "Make a wish."

He hadn't looked up in time to actually see it, and decided to not make a wish. He'd heard once that they only blessed one person, and didn't want to lower her chances. He saw that she had picked her head back up, and then strained his neck to look at her when she stood.

"I'm going inside now. Goodnight Neji-niisan." She gave another smile, and bowed.

He nodded, and she took off.

In the morning, they found him leaning against the beam as Hinata had done the night before. He'd stayed up, watching, waiting to find another shooting star for himself, to hope that whatever Hinata might have wished for would come true, until he was exhausted enough to fall asleep where he was.

The last thought that had crossed through his mind before he closed his eyes had been _Will you get your wish, Hinata-sama_?.


End file.
